Needing Or Getting
by Astarottee
Summary: A SasuNaru Yaoi LEMON. Due to a past incident Naruto has been impotent for the recent years of his life and has been struggling with his sex life, but that changes when Sasuke, his new roommate comes along.
1. Chapter 1

"Lee try harder." I order and he shoves his fingers in deeper. "Is it erecting Naruto-kun?" I touch my member and shake my head "No it actually just shrank."  
Then I hear him sigh and say "We better stop for today Naruto-kun, it's kind of late and your new roommate will be here tomorrow you should clean up." He takes them out and washes his hands in the bathroom. I pull my boxers on "Yeah I will, and when should I come over to your room tomorrow?" He grabs his bag "You can't tomorrow sorry, but maybe some other time...BYE NARUTO-KUN!" He closes my dorm door and I sigh.  
'Does it always have to be this way? That stupid girl." I sigh remembering.  
Flashback:  
"I'm sorry I can't have sex with you you're just not big enough." She said looking at my member. "What?" I asked and she just looked at me "Youre too small." She got dressed and left.  
Then the next day at school everyone making fun of me. The rest of the year as well, making the last years of high school a hell.  
Flashback end  
I get up and pick my clothes off the floor and throw all the trash in the garbage then I slap down onto my bed and I try to fall asleep. I squeeze my pillow and soon a wave of sleep comes over me.  
The next morning-  
I wake up to a raven looking over at me from the top of a raised bed CLEARLY trying to look like he wasn't interested. 'Who Is THAT?' I thought seeing him look away and look down at a book which his hand was drawing in.  
I sit up and look up at him "Hi..." I said and he didn't reply he only took a quick glance back at me then wrote something else down "Hey what are you writing?" I asked and still no answer just a quick glance at me then he continued to write something. I get up to take a look and he slaps it close "I'm Sasuke how do you do?" He asks and I smile "Naruto, fine."  
I go into the bathroom and turn on the shower. Then I close the door behind me and strip getting in. I wash my hair then Sasuke comes in. "Naruto... Lee is here to see you." I respond "Ok." And I hurry up to rinse and dry. Then I come out my towel around my waist "Hey Lee." I say seeing my bud on laying on my bed. "Hello Naruto-kun?" I smile dropping my towel and looking for my underwear, Lee staring."It's much gotten much bigger since that girl." He says and I get a pair out of my drawer "Lee don't stare that's DON'T SAY THAT KIND OF THING." I say and he gets frustrated pointing at Sasuke.  
"But Sasuke gets to stare that's unfair Naruto-kun." I turn around and I once again see Sasuke out with his book accept this time he's looking at my member and writing. I put on my underwear and I look at Sasuke "What are you doing up there?!"  
He struggles when I try to take his book and he gets away with it "Whatever." I put on a net shirt and a pair of jeans. "Do you want to come with us?" I ask Sasuke and he replies "Sure." He comes down from his bed and I just realize how tall he is. 'At least 3 inches taller!' I think looking up at him. "Come on Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun." Lee says opening the door.

Coment if you like or don't like. And thank Akkashi13 for the editing since was have been lazy


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the misunderstanding I accidentally had this marked as complete sorry sorry !  
*Later that Night*  
I yawn trying to cover my mouth "This has been fun but I think I'm gonna go." . I start to take my leave when I feel an arm around my shoulder. I look up and it's Sasuke, clearly tired "Sasuke?" I ask looking at his arm "What are you doing?" His eyes are half open and he says "Nothing." I shake off his arm and sighs.  
The way back to the room was quiet and awkward. When we arrive I flop onto my bed and lean up against the wall "I'm tired." I say yawning then I mindlessly undress to my briefs. "Sasuke turn off the lights." I say and he nods tired. Then turns them washes over me quickly.  
Around 2am  
*CRASH!* I wake up screaming to the large crack of thunder similar to the sound of a whip, my body shaky and my face sweaty. "Eeeek." My body tremors as another goes off 'Damn this thunder.' I think and I gasp when another goes off . I try to bury myself in the covers to muffle any sound but it doesn't work.  
When a strike of lighting lights up the room I panic and run into the bathroom. Turning on the shower I stick my head under it as I have done before to console my fears of thunder. I close my eyes and I don't even hear Sasuke get out of his bed. "Naruto? Whats wrong?" I shake my head 'Why tonight?' I ask myself.  
"Naruto?" Another sound of thunder goes off and I gasp. "Naruto get out of there." He rips me from the shower revealing my red tear filled face.  
On instinct I shove my face into his chest and wrap my arms around him. "U-uh... Naruto?" He asks and when I hear a loud pang of thunder I squeal. "It's ok." I hear his calm voice and I squeeze him. He pulls me off of him then turns off the shower. He takes me by the wrist and directs me toward the ladder of his bed. I look back at him then I climb the ladder and as I reach the top another lightning strike lights up our room causing me to hide under his pillow.  
I feel him come up and I take my head out from under the pillow. "Sasuke? I ask and he instructs me to scoot over. He lays down and we are quite close "Is it okay to lay this close?" I ask and he replies "Would you rather sleep down there?" I could feel his breath on my ear and I shake my head. "Okay then." I lay for a bit listening to the sound the rain and when another crack of thunder came I turned over and buried my face in his chest making me feel relaxed, even after I fell asleep...  
Sasuke POV  
I wake up to a warmth on my back and hot breath behind my ear . "Naruto?" I ask and try to move. 'What am I gonna do?His breath tickles.'  
"Ramen." I hear from behind me and I chuckle. I move and I hear it again "Too...much." I look at him and he wakes up yawning "Hi... Sasuke." I smirk and look at the time. 10:04. "Um Naruto?You think you could leave my bed now?" I ask and he nods "Of course!" Then he carefully maneuvers down...  
'What a wild person he is.' I think to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day  
"I can't believe we have all the same classes but last period..." I said looking at the confused raven "Yeah that's absurd." He looked closer at his paper as though it would change then shoved it into his bag. "Well, whatever." As I showed him to first period he pouted with his arms crossed.  
When we arrived I sat down in the first chair available with an empty neighbor. "Sit here." I say patting the seat next to me and right before he sits down a girl comes and grabs his arm "Would you sit with me?" She asks but he denies and sits next to me. "You can sit with her if you want she's kinda pretty." I tell him but he just shakes his head and rests his head on his hand.  
As we continued through our classes the more girls asked to sit with him and crowded around him allured by his presence. 'Man these girls are ANNOYING!' I think watching Sasuke get crowded by girls on the way to his next class.  
I listen through last period and when it's finished I look for Sasuke. I look everywhere and when I've almost given up I hear a voice "I'm sorry I just really don't like you... ." I hear Sasukes voice then a more feminine one "Is there another girl you like..." Then Sasukes again "No, I half to go my friend is probably looking for me."  
I step around the corner to see Sasuke walking towards me and the back of a sad pink haired girl. "Come on Naruto." He says and grabs my wrist bringing me with him.  
"Hey Sasuke? Is something wrong?" I ask and he squeezes my wrist "No." Then after a few moments he releases it "Nothing's wrong just... Those girls are annoying." He said and I nodded agreeing.  
Then we continued our walk silently.  
When we got back I threw my things beside my bed and told Sasuke "Hey, I'm taking a shower." He held out his and opened his mouth but nothing came out.  
"Naruto when you come out can I draw you? I need a model for an assignment in last period." He asked and I was hesitant but I couldn't say no. I quickly took a shower and when I came out there was a chair positioned for me.  
"No don't put any clothes on... Just your towel and sit here." He said "Here put your arms here and relax your shoulders." I try my best but I really could'nt when he used his hands to move me. "Dobe, you have to relax or else it will look weird." He warned. "Okay okay." I relaxed as best i could and he began drawing.  
He ran his pencil across the paper and I couldn't see what he was drawing. Then he got up and came closer looking at my chest with a very concentrated look. I rested my eyes and I felt a hand rub my shoulder and then go down to touch my chest and my stomach.  
"Um Sasuke?" I asked as I felt my chest tighten and I got no answer. I squeezed my eyes closed even more and then I felt the hand leave my body. "You are really beautiful, Naruto-kun... Don't take that weird." I open my eyes and smile "Thanks, I won't."  
He didn't show me the picture.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I wake up to the patter of rain and the shower mixed together. "Sasuke?" I call out just to make sure he wasn't naked in our room. 'Hm... Better get dressed.' I think and as a result I do. I dress in a comfy grey t-shirt,wine colored jeans, and grey converse with a comfy hoodie.  
"Naruto? Don't look I'm coming out with out a towel." I hear from inside the bathroom and I cover my eyes making sure not to embarrass him. I cannot see and all I hear is some shuffling before he gives the "ok" to open my eyes.  
I take my hands from my eyes to see a very good looking Sasuke with only a towel around his waist. 'His chest is nicely sculpted,' I observe 'And his arms look very sturdy, along with his skin looking very smooth.' I'm snapped from my mind when I see him looking at me with a confused look.  
"Ummm... Naruto why're you looking at me like that?" He asks and I reply a little suprised from being caught "W-what are you t-t-talking about?" I blush and he comes closer putting a warm hand to my face "Your stuttering and your face is red too. Are you okay?" He questions.  
I shake my head "I a-am f-ine." He looks at me with a cool, calm expression "Okay, but if anything... Anything at all is wrong you can tell me. Especially since it might thunderstorm today," I nod and he continues with a less serious look "I will protect you... K?"  
My blush gets deeper and I look away 'Why am I blushing so much? It's just Sasuke...right?!' I contemplate as Sasuke gets ready for school.  
When he and I are both done we head out on our usual school route.  
"Um Naruto..." He begins "Will you my permanent model?" I stop for a moment to think 'Sasuke ...wants ...me?! He doesn't want a girl?!' I blush "Wouldn't you want a cute girl? I mean I'm not very good." I say and he just gazes at me and asks "Didn't I already tell you,Naruto?" Then he brings a soft hand to my face "You're  
Beautiful."  
I blush and take a step back getting a n amazing feeling in my chest. "So will you?"he asks and I nod unsteadily 'What was that?'.  
Then we head to class, the day being average. With the same swooning girls and boring classes.  
After class we meet up "Hi Naruto, you free today?."he asks me as we arrive at our dorm and I nod "Sensei said that he really liked my drawing of you and would like another for extra could I draw you? Please?"  
I look into his charcoal eyes unwaning "Sure."  
I opened the door to our room and he immediately cleared off my bed "Get on the bed." He says and I obey laying on my front.  
"Oh and Naruto you need to be naked."

sorry if this is too short, but I needed a good place to cut the chapter off


	5. Chapter 5

XxFlashbackxX  
"What?!Why?!" I ask a bit panicky, I get up and "Do I half to!?" For a moment all I hear is the patter of rain on the window "Why? Well because..." He stops and stands up and comes very close his breath on my ear "Because I want you to." I blush as I feel his arms wrap around my waste.  
" I've fallen for you, Na-Ru-To." He slowly brought our lips together, me savoring his taste. Then he pulled away leaving me feeling lonely, "Please go out with me." When I hear his words I blush but my mouth doesn't move.  
"One more time." He says and goes in for another kiss making me moan quietly into it, then before I know he has me up against a wall.  
He stops kissing me and brings his mouth down to my neck to bite and suck it. His bites sting and before he stopped I could already tell they would leave marks. By this time I was already holding onto his shirt.  
He removed his mouth from me and moved his hands down to rub touch my member through the close."NO!" I panicked and quickly nocked my head into his receiving a yelp of pain from Sasuke "Ow!"  
He removed his hand from me to rub his head "Too Fast, huh?" I nodded and he continued "Sorry, do you want to go take care of that in my bathroom?"  
'That?' I wondered and I looked down  
"It's up! No way!"  
XxFlashback EndxX  
"And that's what happened!" I told Lee. "Oh really? Quite strange only from a little biting, and kissing?" I responded suprised "Yeah!"  
He paused for a moment "Okay... Let me try in those same places." He bit me deep making me feel like he was a vampire "Ow ow ow ow ow!" I yelled but he ignored me "nothing. Maybe... You guys are just very compatible." He said and I went deep into thought  
'But we are both guys?!" I hear the final bell ring and I pick up my bags then leave.'I will tell him, then if he still likes me... I want go out with him."  
I look around to try and find Sasuke but I wasn't successful and decided to go straight to the dorm. He doesn't return, so I call him "Hey, Sasuke. Where are you?" I ask him when he picks up. "Oh... I'm... I'm almost there just one minute." He says then hangs up.  
I sit on the bed worrying 'How do I say it?" And soon he arrives "hey Naruto." He says putting down his bag. I stand up and I squeeze my eyes closed "Sasuke?" I ask and all I get in response is silence "I'm impotent."


	6. Chapter 6

"What do you mean?" He says looking at me from across the room at me with his usual blank face "I mean, just from me kissing you and biting your neck you got hard clearly you aren't."  
I sigh "I know it seems that way." I look down and he asks "Really? Are you lying?" I shake my head and he gets up sitting next to me. "Then that must mean I'm really special to you." He whispers in my ear sending a shiver down my spine.  
I feel his tongue on my ear and then he nibbles on it a bit making me hold onto the sheets. Then he brings his lips to mine in a slow kiss that makes my lips tingle. I felt his hand on my hip and he pulls me close.  
Then I felt his tongue run over my bottom lip for entrance to my mouth, which I gave him. Then he uses his tongue to explore my mouth and wouldn't take a breath until he had to.  
His tongue tastes really good and as he shoved it deeper into my mouth I cant help but moan.  
He breaks the kiss again to bite a sensitive spot on my neck "Whose bite marks are these over mine? Do you have a girlfriend? There will be no cheating!" I shake my head teary eyed "No...they're Lee's he has been trying to help me" He smiles "Good, but not again." And I nod.  
He starts again kissing me deeply and runs a hand over my hard, clothed member "You're already erect, I guess I am special." Next he unbuttons my pants and takes them off to reveal my bulge that is seen clearly through my grey briefs.  
He runs his hand over it again this time lightly pinching the tip "Mmmh... Ah!" He sticks his finger in the top and strips me of my underwear. My dick stands straight up and the tip is really red, pre-cum already coming out.  
He puts his warm hand around it and a spark of pleasure goes up my spine, that soon turns into a continuous stream of pleasure. "Hah...Mmmh ah gah...hah." I moan repeatedly. Sasuke brings his face close to my teary eyes one. "You're crying a lot. Does it really feel that good?" He squeezes it making me shoot my load onto him.  
"Oh fuck." I groan and he says something again "Your face is so cute, how long has it been since you've felt this good?" I listen but I can't think of an answer, and I feel him put his fingers in. "Oh... Aaah feels so good."  
He moves his two fingers around stretching and moving making me feel so many things I can't explain 'How does he do this?' I ask myself.  
He then takes out his fingers and brings his mouth down to suck my member. He takes the whole thing in sucking at first then rubs his tongue up the bottom "Oh aaah!" I moan as I cum again getting it all over his face. "Oh... I-I'm hah Sorry." I say and he wipes his face on a towel from the floor. He smiles "Get on your knees." I do as told and flip over letting him have a good view of my opening.  
I feel his hands rub my ass then I feel a slick whet muscle go into me. "Aaah..." My voice hitches as he sticks his tongue into my ass going in and out repeatedly. I feel one hand move from my bottom to my member pumping "Oh fuck!" I shoot again and I can't go on. "Sasuke, stop its... Too much." I try my best to get out and stops. He lays me on my back straddling him.  
"You look so helpless, it's so cute." He reaches his hand and touches my face. Then he lays next to me and I move onto his chest, his heartbeat still fast.

Sorry, if you think the lemon scene is random but I think it's a good place for one.

If you like comment please


End file.
